


Ch-Ch-Changes

by noos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill, for Martinskifanfiction, scott pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noos/pseuds/noos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott can't pinpoint the moment Stiles became more important to Lydia than any of them, but he can pinpoint the moment she realized it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ch-Ch-Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm not abandoning my fic, I promise. I'm in the process of writing the new chapter, but I saw all of these prompts on martinskifanfiction with so much potential, I had to do something about it. So this was based on the following prompt:
> 
> Scott P.O.V and how he notices the little changes in Stiles and Lydia’s friendship. And how it starts to develop, like he can hear Lydia’s heart beating faster when Stiles approaches and that kinda stuff.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

It starts with small things. One day he and Stiles are sitting at their usual lunch table, when Lydia and Allison casually make their way to them. Lydia plops down next to Stiles like it's something she's been doing her entire life, and Scott actually hears Stiles' heart speed up to an alarming rate, he has to physically stop himself from running to his best friend's rescue. Stiles calms down after that, but he doesn't talk much for the rest of lunch, instead choosing to attack his curly fries like a man on a revenge mission.

 

It happens again the next day. And the day after. And every day after that. Except that each day, Stiles' heartbeat steadies faster and his words multiply, and Scott knows Lydia's pack now, because Stiles wants her to be. And he'll admit that he wants her to be as well. 

 

So when Derek tries to pin her as the Kanima, Scott doesn't hesitate for a second to protect her. She's pack, and he knows for a fact Stiles would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. 

 

All kinds of weird things happen after that, but one thing remains the same: Lydia's part of the pack. And she and Allison sit with them every day at lunch - and after a while, so does Isaac - and she and Stiles actually talk now. 

 

Except that things don't stay like that for long, and Scott notices when Lydia starts paying more attention to Stiles than before. He knows she's the one cheering for him at his first starting game, and he knows she goes to him for help with her Jackson problem. 

 

He also knows that Stiles is the third number on her speed dial. He knows that because she forgot her phone in History once, and Scott kept it in his pocket to give it back later. When he found her to give her the phone, it was open to her speed dial page, and that's how he found out. Her mother is first on the list, Allison second, Stiles third, her father fourth. Scott is somewhere on that list too, but that doesn't matter, because as long as Lydia has Stiles, Scott knows she's never going to call anyone else. Stiles doesn't know that though, and Scott won't tell him. Not while there's still a chance he might get hurt. Well, more hurt.

 

Things start to especially change after Jackson becomes a werewolf. Lydia's back with him, and Stiles' heart is broken. But Scott knows it's not like before. Lydia loves Jackson, Scott knows that, but she also becomes more guarded. She doesn't talk about him as often and there's always an uneasy air to her whenever she's with him. And she doesn't stop sitting with them at lunch. Jackson sits with Danny at the Lacrosse table, sometimes flirting with Amber and other times looking inappropriately at Danny, but Lydia plops down next to Stiles day after day like nothing's happened. Like she didn't crush his hope yet again.

 

Lydia breaks up with Jackson before he skips town. No one knows that, but Scott overhears them arguing in the hallway one day. Jackson is gone two weeks later and people don't notice that Lydia and Jackson stop coming together to school long before that.

 

Scott is there when Lydia starts hanging out with all these questionable looking men, but he's also there to notice the one constant in her life: Stiles. 

 

They're always together. Not just at lunch anymore. They walk to classes together. They're always either sitting behind or next to each other in their shared classes. But Stiles is a lot more careful with his heart by then.

 

Scott tries to pinpoint it. The moment Stiles became more than Allison's boyfriend's friend to her. But it's very hard to.

 

All he knows is one day, when the three of them are walking to the parking lot and Stiles's hand accidentally brushes Lydia's lower back, her heart skips a beat. It happens again the next day at lunch when Stiles plops down in his usual seat next to Lydia. And it doesn't stop happening after that. Her heartbeat becomes more and more erratic every time she's around Stiles, her breathing a little more labored, her eyes a little more weary. 

 

It's like she's physically fighting her feelings, willing herself to stay calm around him. But it doesn't ever work. 

 

Scott can't pinpoint the moment Stiles became more important to Lydia than any of them, but he can pinpoint the moment she realized it. He was standing in the middle of a puddle of gasoline, a flare in hand. He wasn't aware of his own actions that day, but he was aware of everything else around him. He saw them, all three of them approaching him, and he saw the worry on their faces. He saw his best friend reach out to him, step into the puddle with him, step into death with him, and he heard Lydia's heart stop beating. He heard her when she started mumbling to herself. 

 

_No no no, Stiles. Please don't die. You can't die. No, Stiles. You can't leave me. Not you._

 

And when the flare threatened to take their lives, Lydia stepped into death with Stiles. 

 

She starts hooking up with Aiden after that, but only when Stiles is not free. Scott knows that because he hears them talking in the hallway one day. He seems to do a lot of that, but he can't help it if he has supernatural hearing abilities. Aiden asks Lydia to come by his place later, and Lydia says she's busy. Except that Scott knows that she's doing research with Stiles that night, something that she would've gladly blown off a year ago.

 

Stiles is never too far from her. She doesn't allow him to be. He's the first one she calls whenever anything is wrong, and even sometimes when it's not. He's the only one she listens to. He's the last one she texts every night. He knows that because Stiles has a big mouth. 

 

Scott knows Stiles won't ever move on from Lydia, not unless she gives him any reason to. And when Deaton tells Lydia that she is Stiles' tether, Scott knows Lydia won't ever give him any reason to.


End file.
